Drabbles Galore! If i can figure out how to use this computer
by ValkyriePleasant222
Summary: Hello there, it seems you've stumbled upon my stories...;3 To put it bluntly, if you like hilarious weirdness, if you think Mr Bliss sounds like a strippers name and if you think you belong in an insane asylum, do continue reading..go on..you know you want to :3 OH YES, AND THE ONLY PAIRINGS YOU WILL FIND ARE VALDUGGERY AND GHELIX (Ghastly and my occ :3) so yes..read it CX reeaaddd
1. My fire burns for you

**HELLO. I am the famously un-famous ValkyriePleasant222 or you can call me Leyla, whichever. This is my first story, so please be gentle 0~0 please..  
OH YES. READ AND REVIEW GUYS! I WANT TO SEE IF YOU LIKE MY FANFICTION!**

Bliss walked down the sanctuary hall, hoping to god no one would ask him what was in the bag.  
He stopped in front if Ghastly's office.  
He knocked.  
"its me".  
A hand reached out of no where and pulled him in the room.  
Ghastly looked at him.  
"you should have come in the back! Someone could have seen you!".  
Bliss shrugged with a smile.  
"so, shall we get ready?".

"don't you think we should knock?",Valkyrie inquired.  
Velix shrugged.  
"Nah, he's just probably sipping some tea".  
The detectives walked into the room and froze.  
Ghastly strut across the room wearing heels, a mini skirt, fishnet stockings, a sparkly mask, and a feathery scarf, all in red.  
Bliss was the same but with blue.  
"COS BABY I'M ON FIRE! OH. FIRE! OH. FIRE! AND I KNOW ITS SO TRUUUUE...COS BABY I'M, RUNNING AFTER YOUUU!",Ghastly sung loudly, tugging on Bliss's scarf.  
Valkyrie and Velix stood there..their mouths agape.  
"I'M GONNA KEEP KEEP RUNNING K-KEEP KEEP RUNNING BECAUSE BABY OH. OH. BECAUSE BABY. OH OH OH. MY FIRES BURNING FOR YOUUU!",Bliss sang in response, letting ghastly tug on his scarf.  
"MY FIRE!".  
"OH".  
"FIRE".  
"OH".  
"FIRE".  
"ITS BURNING FOR YOUU".  
"Velix",Valkyrie whispered.  
"yeah?",She whispered back.  
"please tell me you're recording this".  
"every, single, second".  
"OUR FIRE!",Bliss and Ghastly sang in unison, scarfs and miniskirts now halfway across the room.  
They spotted Valkyrie and Velix, who were slowly backing out of the room.  
"well fuck me",Ghastly muttered.

**Until next time, young children c:**

**Leyla xx**


	2. After the End

**HEEEEYYY GUUYYYS. Now, this story is based on a theory of book 9, which i admit, some people anted to kill m after actually HEARING my theory...you guys would'nt kill me would you? Anyway. Read and Review ^^**

I felt the cold air leave goosebumps on my skin, it felt like whiplash in a way, the cold just, smacking against my skin, leaving a mark.  
I didn't really care.  
I looked down at the tombstone;  
I remember years ago he told me that if he died again he'd have four of them.  
I'd laughed at that.  
The roses that i put there, they were almost black, but more of a deep, deep red.  
I crouched down, already feeling the tears sting at the corner of my eyes.  
"I'm still working",I said aloud,"its not the same without you...it hurts...but i-i just have to keep myself distracted".  
I laughed sadly.  
"I suppose i must seem pretty stupid...this isn't really the best way to distract myself".  
I could imagine he'd have said something completely egotistical,like, of course you can't forget me, i am me you know.  
"I miss you".  
My voice started to break.  
"I'm..im not really sure where im going anymore-my head..it's..it's swimming in the dark".  
I ran my hands through my hair, my whole body trembling, tears falling down my cheeks.  
I stood.  
"I'll see you tomorrow yeah?".  
With that, i left.

**Leyla xx**


	3. Trying

**Just a warning. This one is sad...i think ;-;**

**Read & review!**

I'm trying.  
Everyday.  
I'm trying to forget you.  
I'm trying to move on.  
This is one of the things i regret most in my life.  
Leaving.  
But i had to, i had no choice, you have to understand that.  
Leaving was the only way i could save you from her.  
Darquesse.  
She taunted me in my mind.  
She played tricks, clouding my thoughts, my vision.  
America seemed the best place i could go.  
I could start over, secluded in this one little house, until you found me, or at least until i decided to let you find me.  
I could live normally.  
Where when i click my fingers, there's a sound, not a flame.  
Where i go through a door, not through a window.  
Where a shadow is a thing made by the sun, not a weapon.  
Where my reflection stays in its mirror.  
And where skeletons don't walk and talk.  
I could have lived like this.  
But again.  
You showed up.  
Just like i predicted.  
I'm trying to get away for you.  
I'm trying to move on.  
But, i suppose, i couldn't if i wanted to.

**Did you guys cry? No? Fine then, no internet cookies for YOU. Leyla xx**


	4. Valentines Day

**THIS HAS LANGUAGE CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF..erm..uh...16? SHOULD NOT USE.**..**AND DO NOT TAKE THIS CHAPTER SERIOSULY, it's not meant to be XD** **AAALLSSO, Velix Samantha Hollow is Ghastly's wife..because IRL my friend who is based off Velix, LITERALLY got Derek to give her Ghastly..she was heartbroken after book 8 ;-; Enjoy my little peasants C=**

"Why are you all here? It's Valentines Day...go out and do fun couple-y stuff while i watch The Titanic and eat my moneys worth of chocolate",Valkyrie said to the three  
Velix shrugged and pushed past her, dragging Ghastly along.  
"Dear lord",he muttered.  
Skulduggery sighed and walked in after them.  
"I mean seriously, go out to dinner, go to the movies, go to a gay gypsy party for all i care",Valkyrie continued,"Just get out of my house".  
Ghastly sat on the leather seat with Velix draped over his lap.  
"Not gonna happen Val",she yawned.  
Skulduggery sat in the chair opposite theirs.  
"Why are we all here Velix?",he inquired.  
"I'm putting my genius plan into action".  
"...Genius?".  
"Hush, now go sit beside Val on the couch".  
"Uhh..".  
"I'd do what she says before she bites your head off",Ghastly interrupted quickly, intentionally slurring his words together.  
Skulduggery got up and sat beside the, now bemused, Valkyrie.  
"Closer..",Velix said in a menacing voice.  
"Good now put your arm round her shoulders-".  
"Is this really necessary?".  
"YES NOW SHUT UP AND DO WHAT I TELL YOU".  
The skeleton shifted uncomfortably and put his arm lightly round Valkyrie's shoulders.  
"Now Val, lean into his side a bit,and curl you legs up so they're beside you on the couch".  
"Um Velix...",Valkyrie trailed off.  
"Do. It.".  
The dark haired sorcerer sighed and did as she was told.  
"Good..good, Ghastly dear, got anything to add?".  
Ghastly thought for a moment.  
"Confess your undying love for each other so we don't have to sit through hours of flirting?",he suggested.  
Valkyrie and Skulduggery sat there quietly, not moving and inch.  
"WELL GO ON!",Velix shouted.  
"um...i-i love you?..sweetheart?",Valkyrie stuttered.  
"i-i love you too...darling...",Skulduggery said slowly.  
"Okay now you can kiss",Velix said carelessly.  
"WHAT?!",the two detectives shouted in unison.  
"Kiss, K-I-S-S, in which the lips, or teeth, or façade lips, touch another in a tongue mingling, tonsil swapping, sweet, ceremonial...join bond thing".  
"Hahaha no",Valkyrie said bluntly.  
"What she said",Skulduggery sighed.  
"Do it or i cover the Bentley in green paint, bright, bright green, almost fluro".  
Skulduggery cursed.  
Valkyrie face palmed.  
"What will it be, detectives",Velix teased.  
"Bloody hell".  
And with that Valkyrie kissed Skulduggery softly, already feeling the façade beneath her lips.  
They stopped after a few seconds.  
Velix jumped up.  
"I DID IT. I FUCKING DID IT. IN YOUR FACE FLETCHERIE WORSHIPERS HAHAHA! VALDUGGERY WILL LIVE ON!".  
She ran and jumped up, rolling through the window.  
Ghastly stood abruptly.  
"If you'll excuse me, my wife is running down the street covered in glass".

**Did you guys like it? C'mon read and review! **

**Leyla xx**


	5. Don't Lie

**Okay, this one is a Valduggery-ish fiction..im not sure if it's friendly yet..hmm**

With every blink my vision blurred, everything became slower, slower and slower, but it didn't stop.  
I could feel the blood rush between my fingertips, it didn't stop either.  
"Valkyrie look at me".  
I slowly looked to the side.  
He towered over my battered and bruised body, a look of worry etched on his face.  
"let me see",he said softly..  
I don't know if it was because my mind was slipping or whatever, but i thought i saw a tear roll down his pale cheek.  
I removed my hands.  
My voice sounded broken, my throat was clogged with blood.  
"im going...to die, aren't i..".  
"no you're not".  
I could sense the doubt in his voice, even in my current state.  
"don't lie to me Skulduggery".  
He really was crying.  
"Valkyrie shut up, you're not going to die".  
"but i am".  
He lowered his head.  
With one had i caressed his cheek.  
"hey, its alright...".  
I could feel myself drifting away.  
His hand clamped over mine.  
"i don't want you to go Valkyrie...i...I'll miss you".  
I let a small laugh escape my lips.  
"i said don't lie..".  
He was smiling now, sadly, with tears running down his face.  
"i love you".  
I don't know which one of us said it, but i know it happened.  
Slowly our lips met.  
And for a moment, everything was perfect.  
But that moment ended.  
I felt my body go limp and my mind turn black.  
"see..you later..Skulduggery..".

"don't lie".

**The feels must be killing you..lol what no i wrote this not Stephan Moffat..i think i spelt his name wrong..**

**R&R GUYS!**

**Leyla xx**


	6. The Way Out

**You know what to do...c;**

Run.  
Just run.  
"Valkyrie!".  
Don't stop running.  
You're almost there.  
"Valkyrie stop!".  
When you meet the waters edge jump, jump and don't look back.  
When the sapphire blue water drowns your skin don't try to swim up.  
Let your hair flow in the wind, one last time.  
Let your lungs take in one last breath, because no more will arise.  
"Please...".  
Allow your thoughts to fly away, abandon them like unused toys.  
Let go of your body, you soul, your mind,  
Let them flow away.  
Forget, everything that has occurred, forget him, forget them.  
"No!".

**Leyla xx**


	7. Thoughts Before Death

**I seem to be killing Valkyrie quite a lot...**

Blood is a strange colour. Darker than you expect it to be.  
I can feel it run down my cheek like the water when its rains.  
My heart pounds violently against my ribcage.  
It hurts.  
My god it hurts.  
My visions going blurry, all I can make out is fire, corpses, blood.  
I hear screams and sickening cracks, running and falling.  
I try to move but my shoulder is slashed open.  
Blood fills my damaged lungs.  
"Valkyrie!",a voice screamed.  
My eyelids felt heavy, my chest empty.  
A shadow cast over me.  
I squinted and looked up.  
The skeleton took me in his arms and jumped.  
I shuddered as the cool air rushed around us.  
We flew, faster than I thought possible.  
I coughed, more blood.  
I could see it soak through his, impeccable suit.  
"Sorry",I croaked.  
"I can get a new one",he replied quickly.  
He must've seen me looking at the jacket.  
My head lolled back onto his forearm.  
My eyes stared in to space,  
My head becoming clouded by black.  
The last thing I heard was his voice;  
So soft, so smooth and velvety.

"Don't leave me alone".

**R&R Little peasants c; im sorry i call everyone that.**

**Leyla xx**


	8. Midnight Memories

**If you did not know..i worship Valduggery..k bye..oh...Skulduggery is human...i don't know how but he is...probably some Muppet thing..**

Valkyrie nuzzled into his shirt, inhaling a wooden, lavender type cologne.  
"what are you thinking about?",came Skulduggery's voice, lips at her ear.  
She smiled and looked up at him.  
"lots of little clever things".  
"im sure".  
Valkyrie smiled again.  
"don't judge my brilliance".  
He gasped mockingly.  
"i would never dream of it!".  
She laughed and slapped his arm before closing her eyes.  
His fingertips traced the scar across her chest.

_"her body is rejecting the pain killers"._  
_"what are you going to do?"._  
_"Darquesse isn't going to wait much longer, i need to extract her before she takes over"._  
_"Doctor-"._  
_"let go of my arm detective, if you want me to save her life, then i suggest you step back"._  
_"Nye-"._  
_"do you want her to live or not?"._

Valkyrie put her hand over his, over the scar.  
It wasn't going to heal, this much she knew.  
"Valkyrie, go to sleep",came Skulduggery's murmur.

_The screams blasted through halls, rippled down corridors._  
_He didn't want to look at her._  
_Her beautiful face in a state of raging pain._

Valkyrie turned so her back was against his chest.  
Skulduggery wrapped his arms round her lightly, allowing her space to move.  
She stared into the dark, losing herself in the never ending black.  
Her gaze shifted to the clock in the corner.  
Midnight.  
A small frown tugged on the edge of her lips.

_Lifeless._  
_Cold._  
_Pale._  
_He looked at her still features, her motionless body._  
_So quiet, so dead._  
_Then it happened._  
_Thump. Thump. Thump._  
_A scream._  
_Tears._  
_She dropped herself into his arms, crying into his shoulder._

"goodnight",Skulduggery said, sounding more tired than before.  
Valkyrie's eyelids felt heavy.  
"..night".

**I think that was sweet, all fluffy and shit.**

**If you want any pairings in a story or just have an idea mention it to me and I'll see what i can do! :D**

**Leyla xx **


	9. Remember Me?

**I have heard someones cry for more Valduggery *cough* PhobbyWriter *cough cough* and longer stories. I am working on a longer Valduggery story at the moment which i will try finish soon! Thanks for the reviews by the way, im surprised, like, really surprised 0-0 **

**OH AND JUST A WARNING, THINGS MAAAAY GET A TINY BIT STEAMY...if you catch my drift...(i think Skulleh has lost all control in this one)..OHMIGOD LEYLA SHUT UP.**

The breath caught in his throat.

"Human? Wow how'd you manage to get that done!",she giggled.

He said nothing, only stared in disbelief.

"Was it necromancy?',she inquired,"It usually is..you know..bringing the dead back to life and all...".

Still he remained silent.

She took both his hands in hers, entwining their fingers.

"Come on talk to me, i haven't seen you in ages and you're not saying a word".

"You can't be here...you just can't",he stuttered.

She moved his hands to her waist.

"Don't you remember me Skulduggery? Or did you just forget?".

"..Darquesse".

She ran a finger over his cheek.

"You saw through my plan..Skulduggery",Darquesse whispered sensually in his ear.

The man shivered at this, feeling her lips trace the outline of his jaw.

"Valkyrie's still here, she's still me...".

Her hand ran down his chest, nails undoing each button of his shirt in the process.

"Just...",she kissed his chest,"Better".

An involuntary groan escaped his lips, she continued to talk.

"Do you like that Skulduggery?",She pushed his jacket off, her hands running over his shoulders and down his back,"I can do something much better if you like..".

Darquesse slammed him down to the bed, her cold lips attacking his. The way he responded wanted to make her laugh.

His hands gripped her thighs, bringer her closer till they were crushed together.

She moaned into his shoulder as he bit hers, hard.

_You're my best friend._

Their tongues battled for dominance.

_I love you._

Skulduggery jolted away from her, his back hitting the bed post.  
Darquesse looked stunned.

"Skulduggery..",she said slowly.

"Leave",he said without a moments thought.

She laughed, bemused.

"We were just about to-".

"Leave now",he brought out his revolver,"Now Darquesse".

Her eyes narrowed, her face a mask of fury.

And then, she was gone.

**Okayy i don't know what happened there..honestly..probably something about Skulleh needing closure or some shit. **

**AND I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE STEAMY. I TOLD YOU. YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T GO FURTHER 0-0 LIEK OMG**

**R&R my little peasants :3**

**Leyla xx**


	10. Monster

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't been posting lately, school just started up again -_- someone kill me, i'll give you a cookie if you do. Aaaaannyways, that aside, i've written a few new fanfics AND THE LONG ONE WILL BE POSTED WHEN I HAVE TIME! OKKIE? :333**

_Define the word 'monster' for me._

The name Darquesse would pop into your mind wouldn't it.

Because that's what you think i am, a monster.

A reckless, ruthless beast that thirsts for blood.

When really all i want, is to live.

_The skeleton._

He could have saved us, he knew a way.

_Too risky._

I went through his mind, picking and prodding, searching for th answer i so greatly desired.

_But instead i found her._

_It._

My copy, my mirror, my fake, Stephanie.

He brought her under his wing.

_Betrayal._

_Traitor._

_Liar._

All these words now come to mind when i think of him.

The liar, the traitor, the killer, the necromancer!

Death, himself.

_So tell me again._

_Define the word 'monster'._

The terrifying creature under your bed?

The big furry beast that lives in your closet?

The woman who everyone assumes is out to get you?

Or the man.

In the daylight a hero.

In the night...

_Your end._

**I thought it was quite dramatic...Oh yeah you know the REEEEAAALLLYY 'LOOONNGGG' STTTOORRY? It's Valduggery, 110% But literally the amount of flirting and fluffiness in it might destroy you. I am going to kill you with a fluff cannon...no that sounds a but weird actually...0-0 never mind...**

**Leyla xx**


	11. NOT A CHAPTER DX

**Hello my little peoples c: sorry i haven't been updating lately highschools' a bitch -.- PhobyWriter i love that idea XD! I will probably make Skul put Aloe on her...hehehhee..heheh...aaaaanywho about those long stories, I HAVE THEM READ I REAAALY DO! I just have to wait till my mums not watching so i cant transfer them..shes got some rules and stuff...ew rules..so ya i'll have the next sotry up in a few days sorry guys xc**

**Leyla xoxoxo**


	12. Flirting

**Herow :3!  
Here's like sssssuuuuppppeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr cute Valduggery like omg, my friend died reading it :')**

She turned round, shooting one hollow man after the other.  
"Im surprised dear Valkyrie",her partner said from beside her.  
"Why?",she asked breathlessly.  
"You're fighting in heels".  
"I want to kill whoever made heels Skulduggery".  
He chuckled and clicked his fingers, setting three hollow men aflame.  
"Is every Requiem Ball going to be like this?",she asked, now back to back with the detective.  
He shrugged.  
"Probably".  
"Im cold".  
"You're the one who decided to wear that sort of dress".  
Valkyrie spun down shooting two hollow men in the chest, her leg now exposed.  
"It's Velix's fault, Ghastly told be that she designed the style of the dress".  
"Yes but you're the one who said you absolutely loved the dress".  
"I hate when you use logic against me".  
"You love it".  
Valkyrie stood quickly, slamming her foot down on a hollow mans head.  
"So flirtatious Skulduggery, you're obviously in a good mood today".  
They were once again back to back, Skulduggery manipulating the air around a group of hollow men, throwing them back.  
"Did i tell you that you look stunning in that dress?".  
"No i don't believe you did".  
He faced her with a smile.  
"You look stunning".  
She smiled back.  
"Behind you".  
He spun round and shot twice.  
The hollow man fell to his knees.  
"Thankyou dear",he sighed.  
"No problem".  
"You should pay attention".  
"I should pay attention?".  
"Yes, someone could snatch you away if you're distracted by me".  
"I have a feeling you'd be the one to snatch me away".  
"Ever the observant one".  
"You love me".  
"What gave you that idea? The fact that i tell you i love you every day or because flirt with you".  
"You actually forgot to tell me you love me today".  
Skulduggery bent down quickly grabbing the knife strapped to her leg.  
He whipped it across the last hollow mans neck, watching it fall to the ground with a thump.  
Skulduggery turned back to Valkyrie, wrapping his arms round her waist.  
"I love you".  
She slung her arms round his neck.  
"Much better".  
Their lips met, delicately yet deeply, moving in a slow synchronization.  
Valkyrie pulled away, grinning like an idiot.  
Skulduggery rose an eyebrow, something he was still getting used to.  
"Did i miss something funny?",he asked.  
Valkyrie merely grinned and leaned in so her nose touched his.  
"There's lipstick all over your lips now".  
After a second he nodded grimly.  
"It isn't my shade is it".

**Hoped you liek it c: R&R!**

**Leyla xx**


	13. 20 years on and still running

**IM TRYING OKAY? OKAY..oh god ;-; i should post the 'My fault in our Stars' fanfiction-shh Leyla shut up.**

She walked down the streets of Dublin quickly, and with haste.  
She spotted several people walking on the other side of the road, though it was hard to see with only the moon lighting her way.  
A man walked into her  
"sorry",he said,"my bad".  
His accent was Irish, she noted.  
He was tall, pale skin, light brown hair, high cheekbones.  
Judging by the way he dressed, (Armani suit) fairly wealthy.  
"its quite alright",she replied.  
He smiled gorgeously and held out a gloved hand.  
"Lorcan".  
"Valerie",she replied again whilst shaking his hand, the name foreign on her tongue.  
At the corner of her eye a red haired woman crossed the street, a bald man beside her.  
"well Lorcan, it was positively splendid meeting you but i think I'll go now",Valerie said sweetly and tried to turn.  
Lorcan grabbed her hand.  
"now why would you want to do that?",he asked.  
"ever the flirtatious type",she muttered.  
He pulled her closer and shrugged.  
"maybe".  
The red haired woman passed them.  
She had a scar going down her cheek, maybe a sword tucked behind her coat.  
"what you doing out here on a night like this?",Lorcan asked.  
Valerie looked at him, though her gaze shifting to the bald man.  
"oh you know...out for a stroll..".  
At that moment she spun out of his grip and ran.  
"Valkyrie!",she heard Lorcan say as she ran down the alley.  
"get your ass back here!",another voice said, a woman.  
Valkyrie suspected it was the red head.  
As she ran, memories spawned to mind.  
*Skulduggery..no..i won't let you*  
She ran up the fire escape, hearing their footsteps catch up to her.  
*Valkyrie, you can't stop me. If she does take over..and you are successfully "frozen" as you call it..im staying with you*  
She turned and jumped onto someones balcony before using the air to lift herself up to the roof.  
*you're just throwing you're life away for what will practically be a dead girl*  
Valkyrie stopped in her tracks.  
*Valkyrie, without you...there is no life to live...and i am practically dead so im not technically living...so my attempts at being sentimental have just crashed and burned*  
The man, "Lorcan" was standing there with the red haired woman and the bald man.  
"you sure its her?",the red head asked.  
The bald man raised an eyebrow.  
"Velix are you serious? Of course it is".  
"what?! I just thought..well you know, a guy as devilishly handsome as ghastly and a gal as sexier as me walk past, start chasing her and badda bing badda boom, we've cornered her on a roof..oh yeah..and you Skul".  
Skulduggery, glared at Velix before gazing back, softly at Valkyrie.  
"Valkyrie please",he said, taking a step forward,"come back".  
She shook her head.  
"no..i don't...i don't want to".  
"please Valkyrie, please just this once, do as i ask and come back with us, please".  
"why".  
"because i miss you..Valkyrie i can't stand it..just come back with us..come back with me".  
"i can't".  
"you can, we'll sort something out now please, Valkyrie for the love of god, please come back".  
"this is so romantic",Velix murmured into Ghastly's ear,"why don't you do this stuff for me?".  
"tell me when you run off because of a murdering psychopath in your mind...then we'll talk",he murmured back.  
Valkyrie's bottom lip trembled.  
She faintly nodded, that's all Skulduggery needed.  
He rushed over, enveloping her in his arms.  
"im sorry",she cried into his chest.  
"its alright",he soothed,"everything's going to be alright".  
He stroked her hair silently, whispering soothing words until she calmed.  
"your safe now..".

**This was rushed. I am sorry xc**

**Leyla xx**


	14. And so the day comes crashing down

**Aye guys cx sorry i haven't been around lately, school and all, also, whoever suggested a steamy Fletcherie WILL DIE. (not really cos ily all 3) THEY WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF ME. ME. So quite a lot of people on facebook liked this story CX so i assume it's good...**

"You wouldn't think we'd get days like these",Velix sighed, tilting her head back slightly.  
"Like what?",I asked her with a confused smile.  
"Val we're at the beach, relaxing for once instead of fighting witches and warlocks and giant man eating spiders!".  
"Yeah you weren't there with the spider thing".  
"I was there mentally".  
"You were at home watching Supernatural reruns".  
"Supernatural, the life we live in, pretty much counts as me being there".  
"Yes because im Sam and you're Dean, our mother was killed by a yellow eyed demon, our father died saving you, and now we have an angel called Castiel with us who you will undoubtedly end up with".  
"See isn't that a brilliant backstory for us?!".  
"Yes but it has nothing to do with our world".  
"It so does, you just don't have any creativity in that mind of yours".  
"Oh stop it you're making me blush".  
Velix pushed me playfully, a grin on her lips.  
"No but seriously, it is nice".  
"Yeah, yeah i know".  
Skulduggery walked over, his shadow cast over the two of us.  
I looked up with a pout.  
"You're blocking our sun".  
"Does this look like a face that cares?",he asked.  
"Well you don't have a face".  
"Buuurrrnnnn",Velix said, now lying on her back.  
Skulduggery pulled me up, bringing me into a nice yet, random hug.  
I hugged him back cautiously.  
"You really shouldn't have let me do that",Skulduggery said in my ear.  
"...Why".  
"I could just...oh i don't know...throw you in the water?".  
"Don't you dare Pleasant".  
Just as he was about to pick me up, I ducked out from under his arms, running down the beach.  
He chased after me.  
Velix watched us with an eyebrow raised.  
"Are you two really going to be like this all of our holiday?".  
"Probably!",I shouted to her.  
The red head sighed and went back to the book she was reading.  
I made it half way down the beach when something caught my eye.  
Everything became slower, though my mind racing.  
The breath hitched in my throat.  
Skulduggery and Velix must have seen it too.  
They were running over to me, screaming my name, telling me to move.  
I couldn't.  
My feet were ground to the floor.  
A flash of silver spun at me.  
I dropped to the sand.  
I could feel the blood leak from my chest, the pain spreading like wildfire.  
I tried to sit up, Velix pushed me down.  
My head rolled to the side, i could hear Velix shouting at Skulduggery.  
My eyes glazed over, i could feel the pressure on my wound.  
Everything became dark, i tried to speak.  
Nothing.

Just.  
Nothing.

** R&R c:**

**Leyla xx**


	15. Where, Who, What and When Mr Pleasant

**ANOTHER ONE. TWO IN ONE DAY. YOU LUCKY LUCKY DUCKS. Oh god ;-; ducks are scary little demonic shits with six spikes at night. Wait, that's lego...never mind..**

The breath caught in her throat.  
She stood there, the rage slowly seeping out.  
He walked over, stopping only a meter away from her.  
"In sorry",came his whisper, voice hoarse and uneasy.  
"For what?",she replied bitterly,"The fact that you left me alone for twenty years or because you faked your death, please do enlighten me on your answer Skulduggery".  
Her words struck him like lightening, quick and painful.  
"Both",he said with hurt in his voice.  
"Well you're a little late!".  
"Valkyrie im sorry-".  
"Sorry?! Sorry?! Sorry doesn't even matter anymore Skulduggery! You left me for twenty whole years, and right when Darquesse was on the verge of bursting out! Do you even know what happened?! Do you?!".  
"I-".  
"Velix tried so hard to contain her! So did Sam and Dean, remember them Skulduggery? Velix's sons? The ones who are now fatherless because of you?".  
The skeleton in question stiffened visibly.  
Valkyrie continued.  
"Yes the tried too! They almost died! My family died! China died! Vex, Saracen, Rue, Fletcher everyone! And you knew you were the only one who even had a chance, in changing Darquesse's mind, but you walked away, all swagger and charm! Where did you go? Im curious Skulduggery! Enlighten me!".  
"England...",he murmured.  
"England?! I was there a whole year! I looked up and down for you! Left and right! I looked at the English Sanctuary the Cemetery where we were buried! I looked around the whole world! And you were in the first pace i looked!".  
"What did yo-".  
"Why! Just why Skulduggery!".  
"Valkyrie".  
His tone was stern, her jaw clenched as she fought back tears.  
"Valkyrie, you said we. The cemetery where you and someone else were buried".  
He took a step closer, gloved hand on her shoulder, thumb touching her cheek.  
"Where did you go?".

**Part 2? or different story? C'mon haaaalppp meeee X3**

**Leyla xx**


	16. Pokes

**KILLING VALKYRIE IS LIKE KILLING 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 SKULDUGGERY'S TO ME. (tho skul man dying is so so much worse) SO DON'T YOU DARE SET THOSE CHIPMUNKS ON ME. Ah yes, my friend and i wrote this bUT WE'RE HIGH ON SUGAR SO BE WAAAARRNNEEEDDD.**

Skulduggery poked her cheek.

"Ugh",came her response.

He did it again.

"UGH".

And one last time.

"UGGGGHHHH, STOP POKING ME".

"Now you know how i feel on facebook".

She sat up in a flash.

"YOU HAVE FACEBOOOK? WHAT? HOW? SKELETON?".

He rolled on the floor laughing like an insane walrus.

"I HAVE TUMBLR AND TWITTER AND FACEBOOK AND SNAPCHAT IDIOT".

"GET ME A PIE".

"Fuck off".

"I love you babe".

"Love you too".

**Leyla xx**


	17. Bury my secrets in my skin

**Wow, loving the feedback guise! And yall' of course :'3 sORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING. YOU KNOW. HOMEWORK. AND SUPERNATURAL. AND SHERLOCK. AND DOCTOR WHO. SO DISTRACTINGGGGGGGGG.**

**Anywho, enjoy c;**

She watched it well up from the cut on her arm, the red substance rolling down her skin.

Blood.

So thick yet thin.  
Making intricate designs on her skin.  
She rested her head on the bathroom tiles, laying on her side.  
Her blood ran down into the drain.  
She didn't care much.  
She raised her right hand, slashing it across her skin, a knife.  
Again and again and again.  
Until they were all over her arm, like tallies.  
She let it fall from her bloody grip.  
"Valkyrie?",came a familiar voice.  
She ignored it, watching her tears mix with the blood.  
"Valkyrie we have to go",came another more, irritated, one.  
The bathroom door clicked open.  
Silence.  
"Valkyrie!".  
She felt someone grab her wrists, pulling her up into a sitting position.  
Skulduggery.  
"Velix get in here now!",he shouted.  
Velix ran in, the breath caught in her throat.  
"I'll get bandages",she said quickly and ran off again.  
"Valkyrie, Valkyrie look at me, come on",Skulduggery said softly but urgently, brushing her fringe away from her eyes with a blood covered hand.  
It left a trail on her cheek.  
"Valkyrie please say something",he pleaded quietly.  
Her eyes looked to him absently.  
"Hey",she murmured.  
"What the hell were you thinking?! You could have died!".  
She said nothing.  
Everything fell into place.  
"Oh Valkyrie..".  
He held her tightly, lips only barely touching her forehead.  
"I'm sorry",she whispered.  
"Shut up",he whispered back.  
Velix rushed back in, stopping herself at the doorway.  
She carefully knelt beside Valkyrie and took her arm.  
She gently wrapped a bandage around it then looked at her sadly.  
"Oh Val..",she said, tears welling up.  
"I'm sorry",Valkyrie repeated, over and over,"I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry".  
Even if it was a lie, Velix and Skulduggery chose to believe it.

**R&R ma peeps cx omg cannot believe i just said that.**

**Leyla xx**


	18. A child

**Do you guys want a second part to this? Because if so..tell me :DDDDD**

Wind slashed violently at my skin.  
Everything was silent.  
Blood was splattered against the city, like a child had thrown paint at an empty canvas.  
A child.  
Yes.  
That's what i am, i am a child who threw a tantrum.  
My bloodied fists clenched beside me.  
"Please don't make me see this again",she whispered.  
She.  
Not I.  
I was there, conscious, but so was she.  
We are the same person yes...but with a split personality it's like having two souls in one body.  
Maybe that's the case.  
Sooner or later though, one of us will burn up, and ultimately, we will both die in the process.  
It's a lose, lose situation.  
He stood in front of me.  
I knew, ever since that first vision, i knew Valkyrie wasn't talking about her family, no, she was talking about the skeleton.  
"I don't want to watch it again",she choked out.  
To be honest...  
Neither did i.  
Since the very beginning, i watched him die.  
He stared into my eyes, i could tell what he was thinking.  
How am i going to save Valkyrie, how am i going to get rid of Darquesse.  
He can't save her from herself.  
"Darquesse",he said quietly, just over a whisper.  
I blinked a few times.  
"You found me then",i murmured back.  
"The blood of millions of people thrown across Dublin would be a slight hint".  
I looked up to the sky.  
To me it seemed red.  
For every person i killed, more red was added.  
"Do you know what happened?",i asked softly.  
He waited for me to continue.  
"I got upset, i killed them all because of a temper tantrum".  
My bitter laugh was taken away by the wind.

**Prt 2?**

**Leyla xx**


	19. Too late

Uh..so this one might be the last one you might see for quite a while..some things have happened and, yes, that may cause my writing to take a break~ She screamed. Her fist connecting with the mirror, glass shattering around her. She looked at the broken pieces of glass. What she saw...it wasn't what she wanted. Disgusted, she marched over to the window, slamming the balcony doors open. Tears stung her now moonlit eyes. She hissed in pain when she touched her hand. Blood ran over them. "Valkyrie". She hunched over the balcony ledge, her elbows on the railings and hands covering her face. "Valkyrie". "Leave me alone",she whispered, weakly sinking into a sitting position. "You know i won't". He was sat beside her, crossing one leg over the other. He cocked his head. "You know i'm not going anywhere". "I figured..". "Yet you keep asking me to leave". "Because it hurts". "Why?". "I DON'T KNOW!". Her sudden outburst made her jump. "You do though",he said calmly. Valkyrie sat there for a few moments, thoughts running through her mind like wildfire. "I..it's all my fault..the things i said..what i did..everything..all of it, it's my little disaster. I threw you into it..i broke your heart then looked to it..hoping, just hoping it would take me in..but i was too late. And..i'm sorry..i am so, so sorry, everything i did and said..i didn't mean it..maybe i did..i hope i didn't",she sighed irritably,"I just don't know what to do without you..you're gone..and i'm afraid that if i try get you back.." She looked up with glossy eyes, to find no one beside her. "I'll be too late". 


	20. You

Idek .-. Im in a depressed mood k. Everything aches. It's like each bone in my body has broken, like each organ has failed, all trying to contain the pain. All, failing. I'd try picking up the pieces, but i'm afraid. I have never been so terrified in my entire life. Never. And then you walk in. Just stroll into my life like an accident. An accident waiting to happen if you want to be precise. But maybe..i was the accident in your life. I just made you into mine. You..you were my disaster..my beautiful disaster. Causing pain and death...yet life and relief. You were a coin. Two sides in which neither i could decipher. Neither i could tame. I only wish..i only wish i could rewind time..replay that moment where i let my grasp on you slip. Where i said goodbye in my own little way. But of course, you didn't know. And now you never will. 


	21. Drug

Here's a quick one cx It's my mums birthday so we're going out for breakfast, so if you don't see many chapters being posted today (which i had planned to do) then that's the reason cx I keep falling. You, you keep picking me up. You're like a drug, my own brand of heroin... Intoxicating me, runing through every vein, every system in my body. I'm addicted to you. You're that jolt of electricity to keep me alive, when I'm on the verge of death. Sometimes I feel as though, I'm hiding the vaccine for cancer, so I can have it all to myself. You've damaged me. Like a drug does. But it feels good. It reminds me that you're still here. And not there. I'm addicted to the pain you caused me. You're a disaster. A cyclone. And I don't care if you tore apart my life. I'll always remember when it started. Us. Together. Defending the world. It sounds so silly at first. But then someone dies. r&r guys c: Leyla xx 


End file.
